Wizard of Oz
by phoebe9509
Summary: The team go to a Halloween party together.
1. Chapter 1

Emily couldn't help but blush a deep crimson red when she walked into the bullpen and heard the gasps from her teammates and the wolf call that Morgan sent her way. She strutted over to the group and bit her lip before striking a sexy pose which made Garcia laugh loudly and clap her hands.

"How do I look guys?" she asked in a saucy tone as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"You are the best looking Dorothy I have ever seen," Garcia praised as she hugged Emily tightly.

"I still can't believe you talked us into doing this Garcia," Reid spoke up from his spot behind everyone else.

Emily looked around Morgan and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my God Reid, you look absolutely adorable," she said as she walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Can someone please take a picture of me and Reid?" she asked as she handed her camera off to JJ. The first picture had them both looking at the camera with Emily smiling brightly while Reid pouted, and the second one was Emily kissing Reid on the cheek while his cheeks flamed red.

Emily took her camera back and then took the time to look at the rest of the team. Garcia somehow convinced the team into dressing like characters from the Wizard of Oz so they could be at the party for the FBI together and everyone would know that they were a team.

The lead role of course went to Emily who had the dark hair to match Dorothy's. She easily found the sluttiest Dorothy costume she could find. She had white knee highs with a blue and white checkered bow at the top of both. A blue and white checkered short dress that barely covered her ass and an off the shoulder white silky shirt that went under the dress. Her hair was in pigtails and she finished her look with the red ruby slippers.

Garcia went for Glinda. It was a short pink halter top dress that came to her knees and she of course added her own flair to it adding butterflies randomly to the dress and knee highs. Garcia made herself a crown to fit on top of her head with stars and butterflies and she had a matching wand.

JJ got stuck as the Wicked Witch. She threw all caution to the wind and died her hair black for the event. She found black and purple stripped tights to wear with knee high boots that she instantly fell in love with. Her dress was a simple black with streaks of purple thrown in occasionally and it was tight and hugged her in all the right places. Her hat matched the rest of her and she finished her outfit off with a broomstick.

Rossi fought against Garcia in this idea. He got stuck as the Cowardly Lion and as Garcia put it, it was for a reason. In the end he looked more like a big teddy bear instead of a lion but no one was going to mention it to him. His costume was simple, a brown jumpsuit with hair in random places, especially around the head. Garcia made him come in early so she could do his face makeup and he fought her the entire time on wearing makeup as well.

Morgan got the Tin Man. Just a simple grey suit and gloves. JJ put matching makeup on his face, but all he cared about was the ax he got to carry.

Hotch won the role of the Scarecrow. He had on a green shirt and tan pants with a hat and straw sticking out of it. He was fighting the urge to scratch his head since he was forced to put the outfit on.

Reid, by default, was Toto. He didn't know how it happened but all of a sudden there were no real characters left so he got stuck as a dog. He had to wear a dog costume and Garcia told him specifically to not get lost among the crowd because Dorothy would be upset if she lost him. Reid somehow found the strength to not roll his eyes.

Emily still couldn't get over the fact that everyone had agreed to this. Of course she figured the females would because their outfits could be made sexy but the guys, especially Reid, didn't stand a chance. Emily looked over at Hotch and fought back a smirk. When his eyes landed on hers and they darkened slightly, he arched an eyebrow wondering what she was thinking. Without taking a second to think about her actions she walked up to Hotch and stepped close to him.

"You know," she started, "it was rumored that Dorothy and the Scarecrow were supposed to fall for each other. It didn't happen in the movie, but who knows what will happen in our rendition," she said in a sultry tone as she winked then walked away to get some pictures with the two witches, leaving Hotch standing there speechless.

Since when did Emily say things like that? To him? Did she want him like he wanted her? Hotch tilted his head to the side and looked at Emily in her costume. He has never wanted to be a part of something as bad as he wanted to be a part of this Halloween crap that Garcia came up with. He would have to find a way to thank her because with the way Emily looked in her costume there was no doubt that he would be telling her how amazing she looked tonight. Maybe it was true what they say. Maybe Halloween did bring all the freaks out.

The team got ready and headed down to the party together. They all linked their arms together and everyone cheered when they walked in together. Garcia bounced happily in her spot, glad that her idea was seen as a success.

Morgan spotted a sexy nurse and headed over with a smile. The rest of the team separated except Hotch and Prentiss who stuck together. Emily looked over at him.

"Drink?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Hotch told her as he looked down at his outfit. He had no idea how he'd get through the night without being completely drunk, but as Emily smiled then grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her, he knew tonight might not be that bad if she stayed by his side.

Three drinks in and the duo was feeling the alcohol start to take effect. Hotch watched as several men came up to Emily to talk to her. Each time his hand tightened around the glass in his hand, but his heart raced a little faster each time she turned them away. After each man walked away Hotch found himself taking a step closer to Emily.

He willingly accepted another drink from Emily and couldn't control his gaze from looking down at her chest. His eyes flew back up to her face when someone stumbled into Hotch and he fell against Emily.

"Are you alright?" Emily giggled slightly as she rested her hands on his hips.

Hotch nodded then backed away slightly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't apologize, it happens," she smiled, as she kept her hands where they were. "So are you still regretting dressing up as the scarecrow?"

"No, I think it was a good idea," Hotch stated as he took another sip. "I mean when is the next time I'm going to see you dressed like this?" he blurted out then snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he had said.

Another giggle escaped Emily's mouth as she stepped closer. "Does that mean you like my outfit?" she flirted.

Hotch swallowed noticeably as he ignored her question. Emily ran her finger down her neck slowly before heading to the valley between her breasts while Hotch's eyes followed obediently. "I was worried it might be too slutty, but what do you think?"

"Well," he started then decided against it.

"Well what?" she prompted.

"It's perfect," he mumbled then took a big gulp.

"You're allowed to look at me you know. Everyone else has, even though I'd rather it be only you."

Hotch choked on his drink then cleared his throat. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Emily questioned. "Don't you want to look?" When Hotch didn't answer she closed the distance between their bodies. "Because," she leaned over slightly to whisper in his ear, "you can look as much as you want." Hotch sucked in a sharp breath. "You can touch if you want to. I don't bite, unless you ask me to," she flirted.

Hotch took a step back then ran his eyes over her body. His eyes filled with lust then he walked away leaving Emily to look after him with confusion written all over her face.

Emily stood in her spot for a few seconds before grabbing a new drink and heading to Hotch's office. She needed some space and everyone else was occupied with the party. Why did he walk away? Did she read his signals wrong? Emily plopped down on the couch. This outfit was supposed to help her let Hotch see what he was missing, not push him away.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing in here?" Hotch asked sharply causing Emily to jump away from his bookshelf that she was invested in.

"Hotch you scared the shit out of me," she breathed as she placed her hand on her pounding chest. After a few seconds she realized that he was waiting for her to answer his question. "I needed a break from the party and I knew your office would be quiet," she told him honestly.

Hotch watched as she finished the rest of her drink before tossing her cup in his trash can. He saw in her eyes that she was upset that he had walked away earlier and she didn't understand why and he was dreading the moment that she asked him.

"So…" Emily trailed off when she realized that she didn't really have anything to say that didn't revolve around wanting to jump his bones or how sexy he looked in his scarecrow outfit.

More silence filled the room and Emily wondered where her courage went from earlier. Then again being turned down quickly without a single explanation would do that to a girl.

"How's Jack?" Emily asked softly.

A small smile graced Hotch's lips at the thought of his son. "He's good, schools going good and he loves soccer still."

"I'm glad," Emily returned the smile. "He's a great kid Hotch."

He nodded his head in agreement. "That he is."

The familiar silence returned and Emily decided it was time to go. "Well I'm going to head back out there," she said softly as she headed for the door that he was blocking. Emily tried to reach for the door knob but he stood in her way.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Hotch whispered as he stared at her face looking for the answer before she even opened her mouth.

"I meant everything that I said Hotch."

That was all Hotch needed to hear, as his lips slammed against hers. Emily let out a surprised gasp and Hotch wasted no time before snaking his tongue into her mouth, letting theirs battle each other. Emily grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled him closer before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Before he could let his mind catch up with his actions, Hotch backed Emily into the wall, molding their bodies together.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look tonight?" Hotch mumbled against her neck as he felt her rotate her hips against his causing him to let out a small groan. This woman was trying to kill him, of that he was certain.

"Show me," Emily moaned into his mouth as Hotch picked her up forcing her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. She felt herself become extremely wet when his hands slid up and down her legs then disappeared under her dress. She had wanted this for so long, longer than she cared to admit, and now here they were, about to give into to their temptation.

Hotch quickly got his pants down then wasted no time before he pushed her underwear to the side and slid into her wet depths. Emily wrapped her arms securely around his neck as a deep moan left her parted lips.

"Holy shit," she hissed as she moved her hips against his as they set up a rhythm together. Hotch trailed kisses up and down her neck and chest as he caused Emily to purr like a kitten. He never thought he could feel something as good as what he was feeling right now, with Emily. Hotch leaned back and looked at her flushed face and knew that this wasn't going to be a one time thing. As much as he wanted to see her without her dress on, there was something even sexier about her in the Dorothy costume that had him even more determined to make her come.

Hotch kissed her passionately on the lips as his hand slowly trailed down her body and disappeared in between theirs. His thumb went to work quickly on her clit, knowing that if he didn't make her come quickly, he was going to lose it before her, and that was one thing he refused to do.

It didn't take long before Emily was clenching around him and moaning his name against his mouth, causing Hotch to lose his cool, and they both fell over the edge together. Hotch held her against the wall and peppered kisses against her hot skin.

"That was fantastic," Emily gushed as Hotch slowly lowered her back onto the ground.

"We should have done that years ago," Hotch admitted as he was still struggling to catch his breath.

Emily leaned back against the wall and looked up at him before cupping his face gently in her hands and giving him a long, sultry kiss. "Do you think we would have done that if we weren't dressed up?" she asked quietly.

"Probably not," Hotch confessed as he gazed into her dark eyes. "But I'm glad we were and I think we need to thank Garcia for that one," he said as a small smile graced his lips.

"Speaking of Garcia, we should probably head back to the party before Garcia sends out a search party looking for her two missing members."

Emily leaned forward and kissed him once more before she grabbed the door knob and started to walk out. Hotch quickly placed his hand into hers and halted her actions. "This wasn't just a one time thing right?" he asked suddenly unsure if she wanted the same things that he did.

"Not at all," Emily beamed as she kissed his hand. "In fact, once this party is over I plan on having Dorothy and Scarecrow getting together as much as humanly possible. Of course that is if that's alright with you."

"There's nothing else I want," Hotch informed her as he kissed her again before heading back to the party, hand in hand. Guess Scarecrow did get the girl in their version.


End file.
